1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to a lift bed, tandem axle trailer for over-the-road towing and more particularly is directed to a trailer wherein a load supporting base structure may be elevated from a lower or grounded position to any selected level above the ground for convenient loading/unloading and/or travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers or agricultural implements having beds or frames that are adjustable vertically with respect to the ground are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,267; 2,560,625; 2,767,538; 2,774,606; 2,780,475; 2,806,710; 2,893,019; 2,937,775; 3,325,184; 3,658,362; 3,761,109; and 4,108,249. The following United States patents disclose tandem axle trailers having load equalizing devices interconnected between the wheels on each axle and some of the trailers disclosed have means for elevating and leveling the trailer bed relative to the ground or road surface: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,387; 3,533,641; 4,058,325; and 4,061,353.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lift bed, tandem axle trailer and more particularly a trailer of the character described having means for elevating the bed to selected levels above a lower level on the ground for loading/unloading and/or travel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lift bed tandem axle trailer of the character described having load equalizing means between the forward and aft wheels on each side of the trailer bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tandem axle trailer of the type described having a novel lift system for elevating the trailer bed between a lower position adjacent the ground and a selected level above the ground for loading/unloading or travel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lift bed, tandem axle trailer having a shock absorber system interconnected with the load equalizing mechanism between wheel support systems to provide a smoother ride during travel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lift bed, tandem axle trailer which includes an interconnecting system between the trailer tongue and the lift mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lift bed, tandem axle trailer which is economical in construction, easy to operate and which is suitable for carrying relatively heavy loads over long distance hauls.